logosfandomcom-20200222-history
KUVS-DT
KLOC-TV 1966–197? 197?–1981 KCSO 1981–198? 199?–1997 KUVS (-TV/DT) 1997–2013 KUVS1997.PNG|KUVS logo used from 1997-2001 KUVS-TV_Noticias_19_Open_Graphic_1999.png|KUVS-TV Noticias 19 news open graphic from 1999. Note: Looks similar to WGBO during the same time. kuvs_noticias_19_univision_11pm_package_1997.jpeg|Noticias 19 Univision a las 11PM Package 1997-2001 KUVSDT2002.PNG|Logo used from 2002-2006 KUVS2002.PNG|KUVS Noticias 19 logo used from 2001-2006 kuvs.gif|Alternate logo (2001-2006) kuvs_univision_sacramento_blue_opening_2001.jpeg|KUVS-TV/DT Univision Sacramento Blue Alternate Station ID 2001-200? kuvs_univision_stockton_blue_opening_2001.jpeg|KUVS-TV/DT Univision Stockton Blue Alternate Station ID 2001-200? kuvs_univision_modesto_blue_opening_2001.jpeg|KUVS-TV/DT Univision Modesto Blue Alternate Station ID 2001-200? kuvs_univision_sacramento_blue_package_2001.jpeg|Noticias Univision 19 Sacramento Blue Package 2001-200? kuvs_univision_stockton_blue_package_2001.jpeg|Noticias Univision 19 Stockton Blue Package 2001-200? kuvs_univision_modesto_blue_package_2001.jpeg|Noticias Univision 19 Modesto Blue Package 2001-200? kuvs_univision_sacramento_purple_opening_2001.jpeg|KUVS-TV/DT Univision Sacramento Purple Alternate Station ID 2001-200? kuvs_univision_stockton_purple_opening_2001.jpeg|KUVS-TV/DT Univision Stockton Purple Alternate Station ID 2001-200? kuvs_univision_modesto_purple_opening_2001.jpeg|KUVS-TV/DT Univision Modesto Purple Alternate Station ID 2001-200? kuvs_univision_sacramento_purple_package_2001.jpeg|Noticias Univision 19 Sacramento Purple Package 2001-200? kuvs_univision_stockton_purple_package_2001.jpeg|Noticias Univision 19 Stockton Purple Package 2001-200? kuvs_univision_modesto_purple_package_2001.jpeg|Noticias Univision 19 Modesto Purple Package 2001-200? Kuvs noticias 19 viva mexico 2003.jpeg kuvs_univision_19_id_mid_2000s.jpeg Kuvs noticias 19 univision opening 2006.jpeg|Noticias 19 Opening 2006-2010 Kuvs noticias 19 univision a primera hora package 2006.jpeg|Noticias 19 A Primera Hora Package 2006-2010 Kuvs noticias 19 sacramento a primera hora package 2006.jpeg|Noticias Univision 19 Sacramento A Primera Hora Package 2006-2010 Kuvs noticias univision 19 sacramento a las once package 2006.jpeg|Noticias Univision 19 Sacramento a las Once Package 2006-2010 Kuvs noticias 19 univision fin de semana package 2006.jpeg|Noticias 19 Fin de Semana Package 2006-2010 Kuvs univision 19 mas cerca de usted id 2010.jpeg|Univision 19 Sacramento KUVS-DT Más Cerca De Usted Station ID 2010-2012 Kuvs noticias 19 univision a primera hora package 2010.jpeg|Noticias 19 A Primera Hora Package 2010-2012 Kuvs noticias 19 univision 6pm package 2010.jpeg|Noticias 19 Hoy a las Seis Package 2010-2012 Kuvs noticias 19 univision 11pm package 2010.jpeg|Noticias 19 Solo a las Once Package 2010-2012 Kuvs noticias 19 univision fin de semana package 2010.jpeg|Noticias 19 Fin de Semana Package 2010-2012 2013–2019 Bounce_Sacramento_KUVS.png|KUVS-DT3 logo. kuvs_univision_19_id_2017.png|Univision 19 KUVS-DT Station ID 2017-2019 kuvs_univision_19_second_id_2017.png|Univision 19 KUVS-DT Station ID 2017-2019 Kuvs noticias 19 univision 6pm package 2013.jpeg|Noticias 19 Hoy a las Seis Package 2013-2014 Kuvs noticias 19 univision 11pm package 2013.png|Noticias 19 Solo a las Once Package 2013-2014 Kuvs noticias 19 univision 6pm package 2014.png|Noticias 19 Hoy a las Seis Package 2014-2016 Kuvs noticias 19 univision fin de semana package 2013.png|Noticias 19 Fin de Semana Package 2013-2016 Kuvs noticias 19 univision edicion especial package 2013.png|Noticias 19 Edición Especial Package 2013-2016 Kuvs kezt noticias 19 univision a primera hora package 2017.png|Noticias 19 A Primera Hora Package 2016-2019 Kuvs kezt noticias 19 univision 6pm package 2017.png|Noticias 19 Hoy a las Seis Package 2016-2019 Kuvs kezt noticias 19 univision edicion nocturna package 2017.png|Noticias 19 Edicion Nocturna Package 2016-2019 kuvs_kezt_noticias_19_univision_fin_de_semana_package_2016.png|Noticias 19 Fin de Semana Package 2016-2019 Kuvs noticias 19 promo package 2015.png Kuvs univision 19 tu gente tu voz 2016.png 2019–present Kuvs univision 19 id 2019.png|Univision 19 Sacramento KUVS-DT Station ID 2019 Kuvs kezt noticias 19 univision primera hora package 2019.png|Noticias 19 Primera Hora Package 2019 kuvs_kezt_noticias_19_univision_a_las_seis_package_2019.png|Noticias 19 a las Seis Package 2019 Category:Television stations branded as channel 19 Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Univision network affiliates Category:Bounce TV affilates Category:Former independent television stations in the United States Category:Modesto, California Category:Sacramento Category:Stockton, California Category:California Category:Univision Communications Category:Missing year throughout logo Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 19 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1966